


Laughing Over Poisoned Coffee

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Series: Super in Love [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Coffee, Flirting, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Poisoning, Superhero!Alexander, Superheroes, Supervillain!Aaron, Supervillains, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: Prequel to 'He makes me laugh' and 'He makes me laugh, too'.This is one of many incidents that happened between these two while they were on oposing sides. One of many incidents that weren't quite filled with physical fights and trying to stop the other from using their latest evil machine. In this case, they have a coffee together after Alexander breakes into Aaron's base at three am.





	Laughing Over Poisoned Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more of these prequels. This was fun!

Alexander quietly snuck through the base (one of the bases, he had found out) of his arch-nemesis. The most famous supervillain of all supervillains. Mr Nobody. No one knew who he was before, anything about how he got to where he was today, but everybody knew who him, in a sense. He had connections to every villain there ever was and ever will be, any villain could not call themselves a villain if they did not know Mr Nobody. There was this phrase ascribed to him. 'Nobody knows' and it was very true. He could tell you anything you needed to know, for a price, of course. His prices were not always money. Sometimes they were favours of a certain degree.

Rumour had it that Mr Nobody knew everything about everyone, that there was neither villain nor hero he doesn't know everything about and of. But no one knew anything about him. The thing was, nobody knew where he got any of his information from.

Alexander violently halted at that exact thought.

'Nobody knows... _Nobody_ knows... AS IN MR NOBODY KNOWS! HOW DIDN'T I NOTICE? IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!' he exclaimed in his head, noticing too late that he had knocked something over. He froze, it was glass, and it crashed loudly to the floor. Red alarms blared around him and from the walls came robotic arms, slamming him to the ground, applying restraints onto him that made it impossible for him to use his powers. He struggled against the restraints but it was all for naught. The red alarm wouldn't stop blaring for another fifteen minutes. Finally, it stopped.

Alexander waited in dreading anticipation for Mr Nobody to arrive and cause him harm, maybe throw him into that torture dungeon he has and to do unspeakable things to him and-

Or loom over him with a coffee, bare-chested and wearing sweatpants.

"Do you not sleep? Is that part of your powers? Should I have known about that?" Mr Nobody growled down at Alexander who smiled up at him sheepishly. "It's three am. What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job!" Alexander retaliated and Mr Nobody groaned.

"I didn't even have anything planned for today! For fuck's sake- just get up," he grabbed Alexander's arm and yanked him up, the robot arms releasing him, but the bracelets that repressed his powers were still on him. 

Only now did Alexander notice the defined muscles on Mr Nobody, and a heat rose to his cheeks that he wanted to swat away as he let himself be dragged to- a kitchen.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Alexander asked as Mr Nobody made him sit down at the table and walked over to the shelves, grabbing coffee and filters. He was preparing coffee. Alexander took a quick look around, halting when he spotted a couch. "You have a couch in your kitchen? Holy shit, that's genius."

"I need another coffee before I can decide what to do with you. Not torture, that's for sure, I can't think straight around three am," he grumbled as the coffee dribbled down into his cup, but there was more coffee, enough to fill a second cup and Mr Nobody grabbed another cup and filled it with the rest of the coffee and placed that cup in front of Alexander, then poured some milk into it and added a spoon of sugar, while adding two spoons of sugar and no milk into his own. Then he sat down opposite to Alexander and stirred.

"Ha, I can never think straight," he joked.

"I know," Mr Nobody said drily, "I'm too aware of your sexuality for comfort."

This made Alexander blush and grabbed the cup of coffee.

"What, am I that obviously-"

"Bisexual? Yes, you are. Too obvious. So many things about you are just much too obvious for comfort," Mr Nobody rolled his eyes.

"What's that mean 'too obvious for comfort'? Don't tell me my nemesis is-"

"No, I am not. Frankly, I do not care. With 'too obvious for comfort' I meant every bit I knew about you in the beginning, I simply guessed, and I guessed correctly. I should not have been able to merely guess so many things about you and be correct about them, not if you had done your job right or done a better job at keeping your identity hidden, Alexander," Mr Nobody scoffed and Alexander's eyes widened.

"Wait- What- How-"

"I have my ways," Mr Nobody chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, "You should drink or it gets cold."

"Not fair," Alexander hummed, taking a big gulp of his coffee, which tasted great, making him even more pissed off, "How come you get to know everything about me, and I don't get to know neither jack nor shit about you!"

"As you can see, I'm doing my job at keeping my identity hidden better than you-"

"But I know literally nothing! Most heroes at least know a bit of their nemesis' backstory! Or their name! I feel left out! Come on, I won't tell anyone!" Alexander asked, sulkily sipping his coffee and Mr Nobody chuckled.

"As much as I know you won't, and I know you won't, I don't trust myself not to accidentally spill anything too much. Right now, at three fucking am in the fucking morning. Besides, that's for your own good, too. If another villain tried to exploit anything you know- well, you know nothing to exploit. And you'd be killed quicker, or perhaps even released if you're really lucky," Mr Nobody put his head on the table in front of him and groaned. "Too fucking early for this shit."

"Can I at least get like... A sort of name from you? Not even your real name, just something that's more simple than Mr Nobody," Alexander asked, "It would only be fair..."

"The world isn't fair, Alexander," Mr Nobody picked his head up from the table and downed the rest of his coffee in one, Alexander mimicked this.

"Ugh, I know, but that's why we- why I gotta make it fair!" he exclaimed and Mr Nobody laughed loudly, making Alexander grin.

"Spoken like a true hero," he laughed, then, after a moment, he calmed down and smiled at Alexander, "Aaron."

"What?" Alexander piped up, surprised.

"Aaron. My name. Don't wear it out," he grinned and Alexander blinked.

"Your name. You mean your real, legit real name?" Alexander asked with eyes blown in wide surprise.

"Eh, I don't see why not. Who can find anything with only a first name?" Aaron shrugged.

"You?" Alexander guessed and Aaron snorted.

"Yeah, but I mean except me. No one, that's who," Aaron nodded with a grin.

"I'm a lot more glad that you didn't say 'nobody' than I am surprised at your name right now. Aaron... wow, I never thought that could be your name! I always thought it would be something weird and mysterious, like you!" Alexander grinned.

"Weird and mysterious? That's what I am in your eyes?" Aaron asked, a bit baffled, but mostly amused.

"What, you didn't know?" Alexander snorted and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I may know a lot about you, but I admit I don't know quite all of it. I know all the facts, everything that is set in stone. This entails your past, all of it. But by no means can I read minds," Aaron chuckled to himself.

"What are your powers anyway? I've only ever seen you build stuff, but hardly ever use your powers, if I ever even saw it at all," Alexander mused out loud, playing with the cup in his hands. He blinked, he felt a bit odd.

"I don't like to use them much with others nearby. Except, you've seen me use them. In the dungeons, remember?" Aaron replied and Alexander piped up.

"Wait, so... you're a shapeshifter?" he gasped and Aaron shook his head.

"Well, it is my power, but I am still human- no matter how often I- ahem, people tend to forget that," he coughed, suddenly flustered.

"You said you don't like to use them around people... you're the first super that's ever said something like that, or felt that way. Every super loves using their powers! That's why these represser bracelets are seen as such a severe punishment!" he pointed at the bracelets the robot arms had forced onto him. He distinctly felt his powers boiling beneath the surface, longing to be free, but they couldn't. Aaron sighed.

"Don't I know it..." Aaron glared down at his empty cup.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked, concern rising in his voice.

"I..." Aaron sighed, "No, fuck, it's too early in the morning, see? Almost spilt something, for fuck's sake, that can't happen..."

"I mean... you can tell me?" Alexander tried and Aaron let out a bitter laugh.

"You know what, I really could, and later zap you with my mind eraser gun," the chuckle tasted bitter on his tongue.

"That's the spirit!" Alexander grinned and Aaron's bitter chuckle turned fond.

"You do realise that this means that I could do, or have done, literally anything to you, and you would not know it?" he raised a brow, grinning. The implication made Alexander blush.

"I didn't know you were the kinky type. Then again, with a torture dungeon, I should've seen that coming," Alexander wiggled his brows and Aaron burst into loud laughter again, head thrown back.

"Yeah, you really should have," Aaron's grin was suggestive, but he didn't continue but took great pleasure in watching the flustered blush on Alexander's cheeks deepen.

"Oh, boy, this conversation is going in a direction I was not prepared for!" he exclaimed quickly. "Didn't you want to tell me about something? You know? Vent or rant or something?"

"Good to know how easily you become flustered," Aaron chuckled.

"Great, I bet this information is really fucking useful!" Alexander grumbled and crossed his arms.

"More than you think, actually. You'd be surprised at how such information can be... _exploited_ ," Aaron's grin became suggestive again and Alexander sunk in on himself.

"HEY, CAN WE CHANGE THE TOPIC, THANK YOU!" he yelped and Aaron laughed, "How about we steer this train of conversation into tragic backstory territory, okay? I bet that would be a lot more comfortable!"

"Alright, just..." Aaron sighed, reached over the table and opening the powers repressing bracelets, "These need to be gone."

"Wait, why did you do that?" Alexander flinched, ripping his hands to his chest, staring in wide-eyed confusion at Aaron.

"Hey, I am completely aware how awful those things are. Today is not a workday, no need for shit like this," Aaron threw the bracelets behind himself in the trashcan, without looking.

"Then why put them on me in the first place?" Alexander asked.

"I didn't do that. The alarm system did. I didn't even fucking notice you had them on until a moment ago. Sorry about that... Kind of. You did break into my base after all. On my day off," Aaron supplied and Alexander nodded and looked down.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was grumpy about it too, but the organisation thought 'Hey, why not surprise him at three in the damn morning and thwart his plans before he even has the time to get dressed!'," he mimicked and Aaron giggled.

"Well, I did not get to get dressed... And yes, I have noticed you staring. Nevermind that. Tragic backstory territory you said? Well, I suppose three am inclines me to share," Aaron stared down at his empty cup of coffee. Alexander was decidedly ignoring the second statement.

"Share your secrets with me, stranger," he whispered and Aaron snorted.

"Well, perhaps I can share one thing. I don't like to use my powers around people, at least if I don't have to. Those bracelets that repress one's power... you could say I'm used to the feel of them..." he began and Alexander gasped, "Religious household. Grew up having to repress them myself. I'd get beaten bloody if I was ever caught using them. Then these bracelets were invented. I got to wear the very first pair of them once they hit the market. They weren't just the normal kind either. No. They were the very limited ones. The ones that don't repress your powers, but reverse them onto you. Every time I even tried to use my powers with those things on, they converted that into energy, electricity, and shocked me. High voltage, too. Nearly died from it that one time. I was proud six and a half at the time, think that."

"That is horrible! What kind of people-"

"People are bad, Alexander. Mind closed off to the world, violent against what goes against what they know. I still feel little shocks run through my body whenever I use my powers. They're not pleasant. It's why I don't like to use my powers in front of people," he crossed his arms and glared at his wrists.

"What about the 'in front of people' part?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing special. I was just beaten in front of the whole big family whenever I used my powers. Guess I just eventually associated one with the other," Aaron shrugged.

"You say that like it's nothing- it's horrible what happened to you!" Alexander gasped, "Is that why you-"

"Not quite what led me to turn to villainy, no. And really, this part of my past is really nothing. I can't say it's the worst that could have happened. I could've been tortured, or thrown into acid, or something, you know? Repressed powers are really nothing in comparison to that," Aaron smiled bitterly, "I'm chipped, not broken."

"You say it's nothing, I say fuck what you say-"

"Harsh-"

"No, I mean- Ugh, sorry, I meant this in a supportive way- You know? Like, dude, you had a horrible past. I know that if that had happened to me- well, I'm not sure what would have happened. Maybe I would have considered your path, too. Honestly, I'm petty enough to have done that without a past as horrible as yours," Alexander said and Aaron snorted.

"I'm surprised you haven't, really, the way your boss treats you," Aaron pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure he just does that because it's his job. And I kinda screw up a lot, so it's warranted," Alexander rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. Aaron raised an unimpressed left brow.

"No. It's really not. I really don't want to burst your bubble, but that guy really doesn't like you. At all. He doesn't take you seriously. He does take you for granted, though," Aaron shook his head.

"You're not pulling me on your side with that talk. I've been in this organisation-"

"For almost a decade. I know you are, but answer me this. Are you happy there? With the way you are treated? Especially in comparison to everyone else?" Aaron asked and Alexander halted, frowning.

"N-no, not really, but that doesn't mean I would just become a villain," he crossed his arms and looked to the side with a huff and a pout. Aaron sighed.

"That's not what I'm saying. What I mean is, if you are not happy with your current position, and this can really be applied to any situation, get out of there, and change it," Aaron said, "I know I am making this sound a lot more simple than it actually is, and believe me, I have been there, but it is not impossible. Heck, I can even help."

"Right, and for what price?" Alexander scoffed. Aaron hummed in thought.

"Six coffees, no milk, two sugars, and five boxes of donauwellen," he said with a firm nod.

"Y-you can't be serious! You wouldn't demand something so tiny in return for- wait, what is 'donauwellen'?" he suddenly asked. Aaron shrugged.

"German food. Haven't seen them in the USA, though, admittedly, I haven't done much research on that. And before you ask: I am not German. I was there on vacation, and I enjoyed the culture and cuisine. And the music. Nevermind that. Yes, I would help for that price. You're not in a good place, and I don't want my nemesis to be in anything but perfect mental condition when he fights me," Aaron grinned.

"Aw, what the heck! That's so cute of you!" Alexander returned the grin with a bright beam. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and held his hand to his forehead. "Wait, what the-"

"Ah, so it's finally taking effect, took it long enough," Aaron took the empty cup from Alexander and placed it in the sink with his own. Alexander's brows furrowed as the world began turning and spinning around him, picking up speed.

"Whaaaa youuu meaaan?" he slurred as he tried to stand up, Aaron gently pushed at his shoulders, sitting him back down.

"Just close your eyes and let sleep take over. Let it happen," Aaron whispered soothingly and it became very tempting to listen to him and fall asleep, but on the inside, he kept panicking.

"Poison?" he slurred the question and Aaron shook his head.

"Not quite. It's only poisonous in high amounts. I didn't give you that much. Where would be the fun in that?" Aaron smiled, "Come on, sleep. You look like you need it."

And Alexander fell asleep, slumping over in his chair and almost falling down, were it not for Aaron to catch him and carry him over to the couch in the room. He laid the hero down onto the comfortable piece of furniture, like some times ago whenever he pulled this trick. With a sigh he walked to his cupboard, reaching inside and pulling out his mind eraser gun. He had found the blueprints on his vacation trip to Oregon. There were some obvious kinks and with the help of his friend Electronique he was able to work them out. Repeated usage before would have turned one insane, but not anymore now that they had worked out the kinks of the device. He typed in what he wanted Alexander to forget, but then halted. Did he really want him to forget again? He thought back on the previous incidents when Aaron had shared something with Alexander.

"Is this exploitable? Are you put in danger with this knowledge, Alexander?" he asked, though he knew Alexander couldn't reply. "I suppose three am messes with my head- Oh, it's four already? Goodness, this is a difficult time today. I should let you forget the exact details. Know something about me, but don't know why it's like that. That's easier to handle, I suppose."

He nodded to himself and re-entered what he wanted Alexander to forget.

Alexander woke up in the facility, Angelica glaring down at him while John stared at him with wide-eyed concern.

"What happened?!" they said in unison, though with completely different tones in voice.

"I got... caught?" Alexander said, trying to remember everything that happened.

"What did he do to you?" John asked, his concern pushing through.

"I... He was absolutely not prepared for me coming to his base at three fucking am in the fucking morning- I told you that wasn't a good idea, but no, nobody listens to me!" Alexander groaned, he had a headache. "Fuck," he hissed.

"But what did he do? He didn't beat you unconscious, there'd be marks over you. What happened?" John asked.

"Uh... We had a coffee together, because I woke him up when I broke in," he said, "He has a fucking couch in his kitchen, that's fucking genius!"

"A couch? Really?" John asked in surprise and Alexander nodded.

"And what happened then?" Angelica asked impatiently.

"Uh... the coffee was poisoned, I think... No, wait, he had coffee too so... uh... No, he said he put something into my coffee and-"

"And you drank it!?" Angelica yelled, making Alexander flinched.

"I didn't think about that! It was three am in the morning, neither of us could think properly!" he yelped in return, "But he said he put something into my coffee... but I didn't see him pour in anything- IT WAS IN THE FUCKING MILK!" he groaned and threw his head back against the bed he was lying on. "He put milk into my coffee but not into his own! How did I not fucking notice?!"

"So nothing else happened? You two had a coffee together, of all things, and he put poison into your coffee, but not enough to kill you? Why would he do that? He had the chance to kill you, why didn't he?" John pondered and Alexander huffed.

"Who knows, maybe he's got a weak spot for me?" he grinned, "He did laugh at my jokes!"

"You are far too proud of that fact. Nevermind, you still have a report to write. Finish that up and you can go home. We did already get a sample of the poison," Angelica said, leaving a stack of papers on the table next to the bed and leaving the room. Alexander groaned.

"So, tell me, what did you two talk about?" John asked.

"I... tried to get his name... but, of course, he didn't give it," he lied, "But other than that I know now just what he knows about me..."

"And that is?" John asked with a raised brow.

"Everything about my past... he knows who I am. My name, everything... Now that I think about it, I'm kinda afraid he's going to hurt the people I know just to get at me... I mean, I kinda know he wouldn't, uh... 'stoop' to that, but..." he sighed.

"I can see him stoop to that, you know. Good thing we don't know each other outside of work," John chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But I bet he also knows exactly who you are, inside and outside of work," Alexander said and John shrugged.

"There is no 'outside of work' for me," John laughed.

"Right, I forgot that you live here!" Alexander grinned.

"Anyway, next time you two get a coffee together, you should bring your own milk and sugar," John grinned in return.

"You say that like it's gonna happen again," Alexander snorted.

"Who knows? With you two, I mean. I wouldn't question anything between you two at this point, from the things you've told me. Who knows? Maybe he does have a sweet spot for you? That's why he lets you live! Headcanon accepted!" John grinned brighter as Alexander playfully hit him on the shoulders.

"You're just jealous," he huffed playfully.

"Yes, because Mr Nobody gets to spend so much time with you, being the main thing that's on your mind for the majority of your days and missions," John rolled his eyes.

"That... that does sound suggestive, I have to admit," Alexander hummed.

"See? Anyway, wanna get a coffee with me? I promise I won't put poison in it!" John laughed.

"Where's the fun in that? The poison's the thing that gives the coffee that perfect flavour!" he snorted and got up from the bed, decidedly ignoring the stacks of paper to write his report on, in favour of getting a coffee with John.


End file.
